Survival of the Smartest
by Sesemi
Summary: A man "kidnaps" a girl in hopes of setting up the Team. Meanwhile, Face gets himself caught, and he meets Haley. Can Hannibal, BA, and Murdock save both of them before it's too late?


Survival of the Smartest  
By Annie Drewello  
  
The wind rushed past Haley Torlenz at a faster rate than normal. Arlington, her 18 speed bike, raced down the street, getting ready to turn. She was still in her full Volleyball uniform from that afternoons game. The blue and white ribbons in here hair, that matched her school colors, waved back and forth in sync with her sandy blonde pigtails.   
Haley wasn't usually this late. The sun had begun to set, with the sky a medium shade of purple and gold. She guessed it was about quarter to eight. Her parent's usually didn't care what time she usually got in. She was lucky if they even remembered to leave the door open for her.   
As she came to her house, she could smell the dinners from the other families down the street. Chicken at the Millers', Cube steaks at the Dawsons', Chinese at the Mitchell's', but nothing at her own. It was either delivered pizza, or cold cereal.   
As Haley pulled into her driveway, she noticed a strange blue Saab in the street, directly in line with the front door. She parked in the garage and quizzically made her way to the entrance.  
She took the knob, about to open the door, and froze. There was a strange man talking to her parents. She stopped and eavesdropped.  
"I guarantee this will work. I'll split the reward money with you too." The stranger said.  
"How much are we talking about?" Haley's father, Don Torlenz asked.   
"We're taking in the thousands, maybe millions." The stranger answered.  
"What are you gonna do with Haley?" Mary, Haley's mother asked.   
"We'll give her back as soon as we get the reward."  
"Will we get in trouble for her missing school or something?" Don asked.   
"Don! For a million dollars? What would you rather have? That brat, or cash?"  
I'm in." Don didn't hesitate.  
"Good. I'll give you the first payment when you deliver the girl to us."  
"Yes, sir!" Mary said. "Don't worry about bringing her back. We can live with out her."  
The door opened suddenly with Haley falling at the feet of a tall man with dark hair and eyes. His bulky figure made him seem gargantuan to the 14 year old.  
"On second thought, we'll take this little snoop now an rendezvous with you at the same place to give you the money."  
"Go ahead." Don said as the stranger grabbed Haley and held her. The tall man's accomplice came out of the house with a cloth, and hurriedly held is against Haley's mouth and nose, despite her protests, until her eyes drooped and closed. The first man brought her to the Saab and set her in the back. His accomplice opened the passenger door and sat silently.  
"Remember!" The strange man shouted as he got in the car. "One hour!" The Saab started and went off down the road.  
  
***  
Don Torlenz walked along the LA boat dock near the park. Many Vendors stood around selling hotdogs, cameras, and film. He was looking for a particular one from the A-Team.   
He had gotten in contact with them and had asked for their help in finding Haley. The man he had talked to called himself Hannibal Smith. Smith had agreed to meet Mr. Torlenz to decide if they would take the case.  
"Pardon me sonny!" An old gentleman with a thick Southern Draw called. Don turned and got his first look at the man.  
He was medium height, only a few inches taller than himself, with silvering black hair, and blue eyes. He was clad in a white tee- shirt, and jeans, like the other vendors. But for some reason, this one stood out.   
"Do ya happen ta know where Pike Street is?"  
"Uhhh... yeah." Don stuttered.  
"Good. Maybe we can talk there." The vendors accent was lost along with the silvering wig that he obviously had. Left behind was pure white.  
"Mr. Torlenz, I presume." The man said. "I believe your looking for the A-Team right?" Don Nodded. "I'm Hannibal Smith."  
"Oh,, Col. Smith! I'm so glad you came." Don sounded sincere. "You know about Haley's disappearance?"  
"Your wife told us everything. I had to talk with the rest of the team. Congratulations, Mr. Torlenz. You've just hired the A-Team."  
"I'll take you to the house. We can talk there." Don said.  
"Not yet. I have to get everyone else first. If you give me directions, we'll meet you there say around ten o'clock tomorrow?"  
"Right. I just want to find Haley."  
"I understand. We'll see you tomorrow."  
  
***  
"Kidnappers?" Lt. Templeton Peck, AKA The Faceman, asked Hannibal.  
"This is her." Hannibal pulled a picture of Haley out of a folder that Don had given him. "Haley Torlenz. She's fourteen, 9th grade."  
"What are we going to do about it?" Sargent BA Baracus asked, not looking up from his driving.  
"First," Hannibal said. "Face, you fetch Murdock. Then tomorrow, we'll find out more about this Mr. Torlenz. There was something odd about that man, but I can't figure out what."  
  
***  
Face stood at the entrance to the VA, and straightened 'his' white lab coat. He sighed as he walked through the front doors hoping that his plan would work.  
From many years of experience, he found his way to Murdock's room without suspicion. He looked around and went to the first nurse he saw.  
She happened to be at the desk on Murdock's floor. With curled, short black hair, and brown eyes, Face couldn't help but smile at the pretty young nurse.  
"Excuse me." Face said. The Nurse looked up from her paperwork. "I have a small situation. I need to see a patient... Ah..." Face pretended to look at the files in his hand. "Ah, yes! An H.M. Murdock."  
"May I ask what for?"  
"he has a contagious infection! If he isn't treated immediately, he may infect the entire building!"  
The Nurse looked Seriously bewildered. She quickly grabbed a release for and walked briskly down to Murdocks room.  
"What is Mr. Murdock's condition, anyway?" she asked.  
"Very serious, and Highly deadly."  
That got a weird look from the Nurse. "Deadly?" She questioned carefully.  
"Yep. Some say it was in the pickled Zucchini. I would have everyone who has come in contact with it to be fully immunized. We wouldn't want anymore cases, now would we?"  
"I- I don't think so." She stuttered. The door had opened, and the Nurse was in shock. Face took his opportunity to hurry into Murdock's room.  
Murdock was sitting on his bed, with a magic eight ball in his lap. He was in his usually colorful shirt, tan leather jacket, khakis, tennis shoes, and his worn-out blue baseball hat. He was mesmerized by his eight ball, and didn't notice Face come in.  
"Hey. Murdock! It's Bu-bye time." Face called softly at the door. Murdock looked up. a grin instantly appeared on his features.  
"Faceyman! Man I didn't know you were coming!"  
"Come on!"   
"But-! Hold up..." He shook his eight ball. "Is Face here to take me on a mission?" He looked down, and read, 'You bet,'  
"Come on, Murdock!"  
"Is it a really weird disease this time?"  
"Mad Cow." Murdock then read his Magic eight ball. 'But Of course.' Face grabbed a wheelchair from the hall and hurried Murdock into it.  
"We're already running late. We're supposed to be at the Torlenz's by ten!"  
"I'm going as fast as I can! Is Face being as paranoid as a little kid at Christmas?"  
The Ball read, "Depends on how you look at it." Murdock excepted this, and allowed himself to be 'drove' to the elevator. The black haired Nurse had come out of her shock and followed them tot he door.   
"Excuse me, doctor...?" She just released that she didn't even know his name.   
"Barstone, John Barstone."  
"Dr. Barstone, I'm not sure if Mr. Murdock is cleared to leave."  
"Cleared!? Would you risk the safety of the entire Veterans Administrations Hospital, JUST because a patient with Mad Cow isn't Cleared?"  
Murdock looked up at the Nurse. "I think want a Hershey Bar. Moo!" Murdock said. to try and convince the Nurse. Luckily, the door to the elevator opened, with Face and Murdock escaping to the freedom of the moving, metal contraption.  
"Au revior!" Face called as the doors slid shut. The Nurse looked at the doors, shaking her head before shrugging her shoulders and going back to work.   
Face Wheeled Murdock out at the ground floor and out into the sun. Murdock hadn't been outside in a couple days, as he was busy with his "psychic powers." He took a deep breath and smiled as he stood. Face parked the chair and they made their way to Face's Vette.  
"Faceman, I think you're losing your touch..."   
Face gave Murdock a strange look as he shed his lab coat. "What's that supposed to mean? I got you out, didn't I?"  
"Well, yeah. But... Mad Cow?" He opened the door and got in. Face tossed his coat in and started his prized possession.  
As they started toward the rendezvous point, Face said, "Well, you try thinking of something you haven't 'had'!"  
  
***  
Mary and Don Torlenz had been waiting for an opportunity like this. Their child, The Brat as they referred to Haley, was close to figuring out their secrets. The illegal drugs, the minors getting it from them. Mary's parents, Henry and Andrea, had found out. That's what had gotten them kicked out of the house.   
Mary reflected on the past few years. The struggle as to who would keep Haley. Henry and Andrea had gone to the Police about the suspected drug dealing. But with no evidence found, nothing was done. The only reason they kept Haley around was to keep themselves from looking like bad parents.  
Mary was brought back from her daydream at the sound of a car pulling up. Mary stood from the couch and ambled over to the window.   
She saw four men, all very different from each other, step out of a black Van with red decaling. The driver was a bulky black man, clad in overalls, and a red shirt. Around his neck were at least five pounds of gold, accompanied by long feather earrings. His black hair was uniquely cut into a Mohawk. Mary instantly knew she didn't like him. She looked on as he yelled something to a man coming from the back of the drivers side.  
The next man, tall, slim, with deep chocolate brown eyes that Mary could see clearly, even from the distance. He seemed to be arguing with the driver. Mary took note of the Magic Eight Ball in his hands. There was something interesting about the man. But what it was beyond her. She also noted the slight curl peaking out from under his blue hat. The warn, leather jacket he had on wasn't really necessary, with the high temperature around this time of the year.  
The other two seemed to be amused by the argument. 'The older man must be Smith.' Mary thought. He looked similar to what she had pictured. Tall, rugged, and as if he'd been trained by the best. From what she had heard from those that wanted the A-Team, they were the best. His hair was pure white, but his eyebrows gave away his original ebony color. She couldn't tell his eyes, but she thought they would look nice as a light shade of blue of green.  
The last of the four could almost pass as Smith's son. The same rugged look, with a bit of suave expertise. Mary couldn't help but think he was handsome, almost cute or adorable with his semi-long in the back sandy hair pushed behind his ears. Something in his smile made her heart melt.  
While Mary was daydreaming again, Don had gone to the door. He opened I with greetings and psudo-saddness at the loss of Haley.  
"Col. Smith! I'm glad you and your men are finally here." Hannibal couldn't figure out what, but something in the way Don said that struck him as odd. "Go ahead. Sit. Make yourselves at home."  
The four men looked at each other, mainly to Hannibal. He shrugged, and the rest of the team sat.  
"I'll go get some coffee. would you guys care for some?" That got a grin out of Murdock and Face. It was just what they needed in the morning. Mary went to the kitchen to pour the coffee, and make a phone call.  
"Now," Hannibal started. "Do you have any clue who would do this? The more information, the better."  
"Not really. I can't think of anyone. It was some tall guy. He had a bandana over his face. I couldn't tell who he was." Don paused for a moment. "There is someone. Josh Cargen. He's been pressuring me to go a certain way on the committee at work."   
"Where is this?" Hannibal asked.   
"Williams Textile Foundry."  
"Aren't they starting renovations over there?" Face asked.  
"Yeah. That's what it was about." Do explained. "Cargen wants me to vote for new jobs. He wants to be the VP. With more people, he has less of a chance."  
Hannibal thought for a moment. "But more people have nothing to do with the Vice President."  
Don released that he tripped up in his story. His eyes showed his worry as he tried to cover it up.   
"This is a set up isn't it?" Hannibal leaped up with his me close behind. "C'mon guys, let's go!" Th four scrambled for the door only to find that they were to late.  
The sounds of a car pulling up greeted them. Josh Cargen, the man who had taken Haley, stepped out of his Saab.  
Hannibal quickly thought of a plan while Cargen walked up, not know the A-Team had figured out his plan.  
Hannibal, Murdock, and BA had slipped out a back door. Face had "voluntarily" elected to stay behind to throw Cargen off. Well, there was more force involved, plus a small bribe to scrub and polish his Vette for an entire week from Murdock. 'Hey, Anything for a free wax job.' Face thought.  
Outside, the three Team members slipped behind Cargens view as he walked up the pathway. BA opened the back compartment of his van and reviled a stash of semi-automatics, and other weapons.  
Cargen opened the door cautiously. He saw standing proudly over a tied up Mary and Don Torlenz. "Oh, Hey!" Face said casually as he made his way to greet the company. "So glad your here. You know, it takes three to tango." He started after Cargen with a series of punches and kicks that hit their mark with ease. Cargen fell to the floor with a small bit of blood on his forehead.   
Face began to unravel more thread, which he used to bound Mary and Don. He didn't expect it to last, but at least it would buy the guys some more time. Face then felt the cold metal of a gun barrel pointed in his back. A voice spoke, "Stop right there." Face dropped the thread and turned to face his attacker. Instead of seeing him, Cargen, who was still on the floor, grabbed Face's legs and forced him downward. On the ground, Cargen grabbed his arms and pulled them back and up, faster than Face knew what was happening. "Forward." The second man commanded, pushing Face out of the front door. Before following himself, Cargen untied Don and Mary.  
Hannibal had thought the plan through. It was guaranteed to work. Face would either lead everyone out, or keep them in. The Team would get them in line, and drop them off at the police station.   
He saw Face come out of the door, and motioned for his team to follow him. Hannibal ran out from behind the Van and started firing shots.  
"Alright, you filthy dust bunny, stop where you are." Hannibal said to Cargen, as his assistant had taken Face's arms, and was the only one insight. "It isn't nice to tattle tail. Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?"  
"I think you have it wrong." Cargen cried out. "It's you with the poor manners. Leaving only one of you men to greet your guests." Cargen motioned for his associate to bring face out.   
Hannibal was slightly stunned at the sight of his Lieutenant. 'He's always getting himself into trouble.' Hannibal thought as sighed.   
"Now, I suggest you give yourselves up before Pretty Boy here gets it." Cargen said, more of a threat than a suggestion. Cargen grabbed a walkie-talkie off his belt and began to speak into it. "Alright, now."  
Hannibal looked around. About six men started coming out of the bushes. 'Why didn't I see this before?!' He scolded himself. He motioned for BA and Murdock. The two started firing their weapons, causing the men to turn back.  
Hannibal started to run toward Face. Cargen stopped him with a small handgun. "Nah ah ah, Colonel. Simon didn't say go. No two hundred dollars for you."   
"Wrong game." Hannibal said, a little annoyed.  
"Not mine. In Josh Cargen's rule book, 'If a rule is broken, the offender repents.'"  
"Big words, Cargen." Hannibal said sarcastically. "But you ain't gettin' my apology."  
"You'll be glad to give one, Smith. Along with you and your men." Cargen Dramatically paused. "When Pretty Boy is part of the compensation." Cargen looked from Hannibal to Face, with his gun still trained on his enemy. With a flick of Cargen's wrist, his associate brought his handgun up, out of Face's back, and above his head.  
"N- now guys, let's be reasonable!" Face stuttered. "C'mon! Let..." He struggled. "Me..." He struggled some more. "GO!" Face let his foot swing behind and trip his captor, sending his to the ground. His captor swung around on the ground and grabbed Face's ankle as he fled. He fell, face first to the pavement.   
As the two were involved in their little rumble, Hannibal lunged for Cargen. The two crashed to the ground, as Hannibal tried to steal Cargen's gun.  
Meanwhile, Murdock and BA had more then their fill with out Face and Hannibal's problems. The six men were armed as well. They tried to fire at the team, bet BA and Murdock were quicker. Murdock grabbed one and forced the weapon away from him. BA picked him up by the collar and gave him a crash landing. Murdock swung and hit a couple of them, only one when down. BA took care of the rest.   
Face had gotten a few kicks into the associate, trying desperately to free himself. But before he escaped, his captor secretly brought out a bottle of chloroform. HE poured it on Face's jacket, and held the part over his face. The lieutenant struggled for only a few seconds more, before going limp.   
Even from the short distance, the smell of the chloroform made Hannibal dizzy enough for Cargen to know him down, and drag Face to the car. Hannibal tried to go after Cargen, but with his head swirling in fifty different directions, it didn't help much.  
Cargen called his men off and they ran back tot the bushed. Murdock and BA tried to run after them, but they were lost in the labyrinth of houses. They saw a blue Saab pull away rather quickly, and a disoriented Hannibal was trying to shake off the drug. With all that was there, the one thing that wasn't in sight was worried them. Murdock was the first to speak.  
"Where's Face?"  
  
**  
The first sense to come back to Face was his hearing. The roar of Jeeps, and water dripping were welcome sounds after hours of nothing. Face began to smell gasoline and oil. His head began to throb with his heart beat. Face opened his eyes slowly. The light made his head hurt even worse.  
As soon as he adjusted to the bright lights, he took a look around. He was bound to a chair, with duct tape on his wrists, and ropes on his feet.  
Face tried to free his legs from the ropes, but wound up with cuts underneath his socks. Red started to show on the normally pure white.   
"Lieutenant! Your awake! So glad to see you alive and well."  
Face struggled to see who it was. He had a pretty good idea, but wasn't exactly sure.   
"Ah so I finally get to meet the infamous Lt. Templeton Peck of the A-Team." Face saw half of a tall man with dark hair and a thick moustache that matched. He recognized the voice. It was Cargen's associate.  
"Peck!" I don't believe you've had the pleasure of a proper introduction. This is my colleague, Brent Legent. A man who's very fond of Colonel smith's little 'A-Team'."  
"What do you want?" Face said coldly, his head still throbbing.  
"It's simple. The government wants the A-Team, we want money. Do you need a further explanation?" Brent said. "Now, where are your little friends?" Face only scowled. "Well, maybe this'll jog your memory." Brent made a motion that signaled someone to come. One of the men who worked for Cargen came out. Face couldn't help but wonder if the had a minor disagreement with a household pet, like Fluffy or Rover. Then Face noticed what Anti-Spot was dragging. 'A girl?' Face thought after a clear look. Face also notice that this girl wasn't exactly happy. He saw her features and recognized her.  
"Haley Torlenz?" Was all he could manage.  
"Very good!" Cargen loomed over him. "Now, Where is the A-Team."  
**  
Hannibal had been quiet for the entire ride, Murdock was worried as he watched his Colonel stair out the window, smoking cigar after cigar. BA kept looking back and forth between the road and His commanding officer.  
"Hannibal," Murdock started. "It isn't your fault. Besides, Faceyman is a big boy. He can take care of himself. I'm sure he's fine."  
"Yeah, Hannibal. He gets in an' outta trouble all the time. He'll be alright, man."  
Hannibal sighed. 'I should of done something!' He thought. He had always treated his three men like family. They fought together, kidded around together, and occasionally, bunked together. In doing so, they were a tight group. Hannibal had almost been a surrogate father to his lieutenant, given the young man's situation.  
He sighed as he fiddled with his last cigar. That was another reason he missed Face. "Then why can't I convince myself?"  
  
**  
After about an hour with Peck, and nothing to show for it, Brent Legent paced back and forth in his "office." They had decided to keep the Team in Legent's company building. Cargen and Legent figured the A-Team and little miss Torlenz wouldn't escape. Of course they had never delt with the A-Team before.  
Cargen knocked on his door, and entered. The guards were watching the two prisoners. Cargen really needed to talk to Brent, and he knew the conversation might turn ugly.   
"Anything?" Legent asked, starring out the window. Cargen looked at his feet and shook his head.  
"Brent? Do ya think Peck could be telling the truth?"  
"About what?"  
"Not knowing where the A-Team is."  
"Oh, he knows. He's just trying to make us think otherwise."  
"What are we gonna do?"  
"Well, we'll just wait and see."  
  
**  
Face had been left in the same room that Cargen had interrogated him in. A guard was posted out side, and Haley was sitting against the wall opposite Face. She had been quiet for the past five minutes that they had been alone, lost in thought.  
"Either Peck or Murdock." Haley said, breaking the silence.  
"Huh?" Face asked.  
"Your either Templeton Peck or H.M. Murdock. No offence, but you don't look old enough to be Colonel Smith, and you don't look like Baracus by what I heard Brent say about you guys. I'm thinking more Peck though. You don't look crazy, but then again not many insane people do." Face smiled. "Well, was I right?" Face nodded, and Haley looked content.  
"What happened?" Face asked. "How'd you get here?"  
"Well, I was coming home from my Volleyball game the day before..." Haley went on to explain the events after she arrived home that day.  
**  
Haley woke up gently with a queasy, dizzy feeling. Her head was hurting. She could hear muffled talking, and scuffing shoes.  
Haley opened her eyes, and looked through the haze of her throbbing head. She recognized one of the men immediately. He had been over for dinner a couple of weeks ago. Haley remembered she wasn't allowed downstairs that night. But being the good snoop she was, she did a little private investigating. All she had heard was something about a vice president. She guessed someone was being bribed. She also guessed it was her father.   
Haley snapped out of her flash back when Cargen walked over to her. He smiled and gave a small laugh. "Good Morning, Miss Torlenz. What's the matter? Got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"  
"More like My book report is due in English today. Would you mind dropping it off for me?"  
"Oh, shut up you brat! I never liked smart kids who have the last word." Haley gave him a smug look.   
"Well then, Now who's the one who got up on the wrong side?"  
Then the door opened, and a man walked in. Haley didn't recognize him, but she had a feeling he was behind this whole thing.  
"Morning, Princess." He said sweetly to Haley. she just gave him a scowl. "Now, would you be a good little girl and do me a favor?" Haley again said nothing.  
"Go ahead, Brent! Give it to 'er!" Brent gave Cargen a warning glance.  
"Princess, " He said softly. "Will you tell me if your daddy has been talking to anyone?"   
"Besides vacuum cleaner trash like you? No one that I know of." Haley answered.  
Rage was evident in Brent's green eyes, but he held back. "Sweetie? Please?" He said with clenched teeth. "All I need to know is if anyone has come to say anything to your father."  
"I SAID NO! Are you deaf or something, Cheese for Brains?"  
Brent then let his anger go. His fist flew out and hit Haley hard on the side of her face. A small trickle of blood came from her lip. She tried to wipe it away, but Brent grabbed her arms, and jammed them behind her back.  
"That's it you brat! I'll be back, and believe me, you won't like it."   
Brent and Cargen left the room with a huge commotion, slamming doors, and stomping feet, almost like a child.  
Haley sighed as she leaned back against her chair. She only hoped that someone would come to save her soon.   
  
**  
BA pulled into the driveway of the small apartment complex that Hannibal had been staying in for the past week. He parked near the front and stepped out, with Murdock following. Hannibal was still staring blankly out of the passenger window. He needed to replenish his cigar supply, and he needed sleep. Most of all, he needed a plan.   
As he opened his door and started to step to the ground, he got the familiar smug look, much like a kid on Christmas. Murdock looked back to see what was taking Hannibal so long. Recognizing the look, he share the smile. Then he turned to his magic eight ball. "Is Hannibal on the Jazz?" It answered, 'But of course.'  
"Awww, Hannibal!" BA said. "Don't tell me, man!"  
"Boys, I think I've got it!"  
  
**  
Brent paced back and forth in his office. Cargen sat on the desk watching him. "Brent, don't worry about them, we got one, all we need is two more and we're loaded with money! I bet if we bring Peck in now we would have more money then we would know what to do with!"  
"Josh, shut up! Did you think that if we hand over peck, we'll get off scott-free? That Smith and Baracus won't to get that idiot Lieutenant back? We're dead if Col. Smith finds us!"  
Cargen looked at his feet, thoroughly ashamed. He sighed, "Sorry Brent."  
"Let's just hope we get lucky.  
  
**  
Face had started to get sleepy. Haley had fallen asleep at least and hour ago. Face sat against the wall, rubbing his wrists. The man who had brought Haley in had forgotten o tie her back up. she had kindly undone Face. Now Haley was using Face's shoulder as a pillow, curled up next to him. He had started to fall asleep, when he thought of a plan. He smiled and decided to tell Haley about it in the morning.   
Haley was quite a kid. She had told Face about her Grandparents down in Texas. They owned a Ranch outside of Fort worth. She even had a horse, Starbuck, and a calf, Pixie, down there. Face was actually starting to grow quite fond of the 14 year old girl. He looked over at her one more time, before falling asleep himself, to dreams of girls and bottles of Champagne.   
  
**  
"BA, load up everything you can find." Hannibal said. "We don't know how strong they're gonna be."  
Hannibal was explaining hid latest Jazz. For once, BA thought it was sane. When Hannibal gets on the Jazz, it usually ends up in an ambush through the front door. This time was different. Now they were going through the back.  
"Colonel? Do ya think Facey'll be alright? We don't exactly know where in the building he is." Murdock said.  
"Captain," Hannibal replied, "Have faith."  
Murdock nodded and help BA load the car. Hannibal didn't see Murdock ask his Magic ball how Face would be, but it answered, 'Have faith', which understandably gave Murdock the willies.   
Hannibal sighed as he lit his cigar. He helped his boys finish loading, and took his place at shotgun. Murdock took his in the back, with his magic ball in Face's normal seat. BA got in, and started his van.  
The ride to Williams Textile Foundry was short. BA parked a block down from the building, and the three grabbed weapons. A stake-out was started, as they waited for a sign of Josh Cargen, Don Torlenz, or Cargen's associate.   
  
**  
"Ya see, put them together, and we're practically home free!" Face explained.   
Haley had an evil grin on her face. "Ooo... I can't wait to see the look on their face..." Face had a fairly simple plan. There we're some jeeps, lots of metal, and tools to work with. The two them begun to work. Cargen and Legent should have known better than to leave even one of the A-Team alone with machinery. You never know what they'll do...  
The doors opened suddenly, and the same man who looked like he had been attacked by man's best friend entered. He scowled and looked at Face. "The boss want's to see you." He snarled before grabbing Face and shoving him towards the door.   
"Haley! Keep working! I'll be fine!" Anti-Rover wasn't paying attention, or he would have noticed That Haley was doing something. But 'what' would remain a mystery until it was time to escape.  
  
**  
Face was shoved into Brent's office by his captor. Brent and Cargen looked content about something. The third man bound Face in a chair, over in the corner of the room.  
"Lieutenant, we need some information from you." Brent said.  
"Like what?" Face asked. "Good night clubs? Casinos? You name it, I might be able to get you a reservation."  
"Where is Smith residing between missions?"  
Face thought for a moment before answering. "Well, I don't know about that one. You see, I'm not involved to the Colonel's personal affairs. And I'm not allowed to plan his vacations either! I tell you, a couple days in Carmel you brighten that man up a whole-"  
Brent let his fist fly, and it landed fight in Face's jaw.  
"Is that your favorite spot to hit people or something? I think Haley got a scratch from something like that." This time Brent's fist landed in Face's stomach. A yelp of pain was all Face let out.  
"Lieutenant. I am losing my patients. Now, either you tell me where Col. Smith is," Cargen cocked his hand gun. "Or I let Josh have some shooting practice."   
"Never." Face spat.  
"I'm real sorry that it had to come to this. Josh?" Cargen stepped forward with full intentions to kill Face.   
The a fully loaded and protected Jeep crashed through the wall. Haley was in the drivers seat.  
"I don't think I'd get my license if the DMV saw how I did."  
"C'mon! We got other things to worry about." Haley started towards Face to untie him, but Brent stopped her.   
"Na-ah missy. I don't think that's very wise." Cargen started firing blindly, and hit the jeep. It ignited, setting Brent's office on fire.  
Haley escaped from Brent's grasp and ran to Face. She quickly untied him, and they sprinted out the front door.  
  
**  
Hannibal, BA and Murdock were still standing guard, waiting for an opportunity to attack. Out of the corner of Murdock's eye, flames erupted out of a room near the front. "Colonel!" He screamed, directing his attention towards the blaze, his gun ready.  
Two figures came out of the door right then. A tall man and a young girl. "It's Faceman!" BA shouted, recognizing his fellow comrade.  
"But who's that with him?" Murdock asked.   
"I don't know." Hannibal said. But C'mon! Let's go!" The three ran towards Face and Haley, Weapons armed and ready.  
Two men came out from the same place Face and Haley just had, and they didn't look to happy.  
"Uh-oh." Haley said looking back. "They're coming after us!"  
"Just run!" Face yelled as he shoved Haley ahead of him. The others fired at Cargen and Legent.  
The two bad guys dove for cover as the enemy fire. Haley and Face both made there way towards the two cowards, while Hannibal, BA, and Murdock were busy keeping Cargens men at bay.  
Face grabbed Legent from the back of his collar, and gave him a good hit to the nose. Haley kicked Cargen in the shins, and then in his chest, knocking him down. Then Murdock came.  
"About time, Murdock! Do you know how long we were waiting?"  
"Umm... Not off the top of my head, no... But my Magic-"  
"Not now, Murdock! C'mon let's get these guys somewhere besides here."BA and Hannibal had run out of bullets about five men back. BA had taken care of three of them with his rifle. Hannibal had taken to down for the count with a few kicks, and hits. Only two were left. BA gave one a crash landing, while the other ran off when his comrade was captured.  
The victors stood back and admired their handiwork when Face, Murdock, and the girl came with Cargen and Legent.  
"Hey, who's that?" BA asked? pointing to the girl.  
"I'm not sure." Hannibal answered. He walked up to Cargen and looked him in the face. "Alright boys. I think we should help these guys move into their new residence. Load 'em in the van, BA."  
The Sergeant did as he was told and took Legent and Cargen away. Haley looked up and smile. "You're col. Smith, aren't you?"  
"Someone did some research. Haley I presume."  
"Last time I checked."  
Hannibal gave a small laugh. "Well, let's drop those slime balls off at the police station. Then we'll see about getting you home."  
"Oh, Colonel!" Please don't make me go back!" Haley pleaded. "Who knows what their reation'll be when they get me instead of their payment for you guys!"  
Hannibal thought for a moment. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
**  
After dropping Brent Legent and Josh Cargen off at the station where they belonged, Hannibal convinced BA to dive to a little dinner outside of town. There, Face and Haley both got some breakfast, and The rest of the tem got to know Haley a lot better.  
After the meal, BA drove Haley back to her house. He parked a couple houses down, near the Mitchell's.   
"Well, Keishu," Hannibal had already come up with a nickname for the little lady. Keishu meant "Accomplished lady" in Japanese. " I guess this is your stop."  
"Thanks guys." Haley said. "For everything." First she came closer to the drivers seat. "BA? Promise you wont kill Murdock?" BA growled in protest.  
"If that fool don't learn to keep his mouth shut I will!"  
"Please?"  
BA sighed. "Alright. But Only 'cuz you asked!"  
"Thank you BA!" Haley gave him a grin and moved to Murdock. "And you better behave or I'll take off my reprieve."  
"Would Lady ever do that?" Murdock shook his magic ball. It answered, 'Hey you never know.' "Well, Muchacha, I'll be good."  
Haley smiled and Murdock gave her a hug. She returned it.  
Hannibal was net. "You know." Haley started. "I never liked good-byes."  
Hannibal gave a smile. 'Neither have I."  
"Promise you won't try to kill yourself?"  
"Of course, Keishu." Haley and Hannibal had the same goodbye as Murdock, and looked to Face.  
"Umm... Excuse us for a minute, would you?" Face said, opening the van door. Haley and Face both stepped out with Face closing the door behind him. "Haley, I really don't want you to go, but..." Face trailed off. Haley began to cry.  
"I know. I don't wanna go either. I really don't know what to say..." Face kneeled down to Haley's height, down on one knee. Haley gripped around his neck, and Face returned it. "Except, 'Thank you'."  
Haley then broke off, and started toward her house. After taking a few steps, she turned. Face was still standing there. She waved and continued on her way.  
Face sighed as he opened the door to the van and stepped in.  
"Hannibal, do ya think we should have dropped her off?" Face asked. "What'll happen to her? I know we told the police about Mary and Don in that note, but... Will she be alright?"  
"Face..." Hannibal's eyes began to get that little kid twinkle. "I think I have an idea."  
  
**   
Haley was sitting on her porch steps. The police had been there when The A-Team had dropped her off. They were there to arrest Don and Mary. Then send Haley to either an orphanage, or a foster home.  
"Haley?" A woman, Lt. Sanders was on her badge, came up to her. "hey! How ya doin'?"   
"Alright I guess." Haley answered. Lt. Sanders looked young, and Puerto Rican. "Well, If you can come with me to the station, it won't be long 'till we find you a place to stay. Until we find you a permanent foster home."  
"Is that really necessary?" A mans voice with a heavy southern accent interrupted. "Why don't I just take my granddaughter with me back to Texas?"  
"Grandpa?" Haley said. It didn't look like him. The man was clad in a strange southern get up that her grandfather wouldn't be wear if every other piece of clothing on earth had somehow spontaneously combusted. Then she noticed the twinkle in those blue eyes. "Grandpa!" she yelled. Haley jumped up and sprinted to her 'grandfather.' Bounding into his arms, she clung around his neck. "I knew you'd come." she whispered in his ear.  
"We we're kinda worried about you. Face kinda told me about you Grandfather in Texas." Hannibal whispered quietly back. "Remember? I told you I didn't like good-byes. Well, I figure a welcome to the A-Team would be better. We kinda unanimously voted on you being an honorary member, 'till we get you to your grandparents."  
Haley smiled, and whispered back, with a humorous tone. "Don't you just love it when a plan comes together?"  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Or is it?...   
  
  
  



End file.
